


They Look to Me to Lead

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: Canticle of Silence: Dissonant Verses [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Companions Questline, Disabled Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Double Drabble, During Canon, Gen, Mage Inquisitor (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-19 22:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Evelyn is the one people turn to for help. The one they look to for answers or guidance. She’s still getting used to that.





	They Look to Me to Lead

Evelyn knows what Solas means to do as soon as he stalks towards the group of mages. She can see the fury in the line of his shoulders, hear it slipping past his usual reign of control. 

She could reach out, say _something_. He _always_ listens to her, no matter how different their opinions end up being. He would listen now. 

But she stays silent. She keeps her hands still, lets him stalk past her. 

It feels wrong, but how can she stop him?

She remembers the rage that boiled up during the Circle uprisings. She remembers the feeling of stumbling over the bodies of those she considered friends. How she’d hated the Templars then. Fighting to escape the Tower, taking what they could with them, destroying any Templars that stood in their way...it had felt good. To finally lash out and stop hiding her feelings for fear of repercussions.

How can she now deny Solas his rage? Would she not do the same to anyone who tortured her friends?  
  
The smell of burning flesh makes her flinch. The void of silence follows them back to camp, even in Solas’ absence. She’s glad no one else decides to speak. 


End file.
